Jealous
by Thee Sun
Summary: Jason was just worried. He didn't trust Nico di Angelo, and that had nothing to do with the fact that he was dating Leo. He wasn't jealous. Leo/Nico, One-sided Leson. Slash. That means boys liking boys, if that's not your thing, please, don't read this. If it is, then enjoy. New chapter, based on a prompt from XmistresschaosX.
1. Jealous

**Jealous **

**Main Pairings: Leo/Nico, Jasper, one-sided Leson, Jealous Jason**

**Minor Pairings: Frazel, Percabeth.**

**Summary: Jason was worried about Leo for completely legitimate reasons. He wasn't jealous, and there was no way in Hades he was in denial.**

**A.N: Because there will never be enough Leson in the world, I shall help fill the void, even if my writing's not fabulous.**

Jason sat at a small table in the Camp Half-blood pavilion, his hands intertwined with Piper's. The sweet voices of the Apollo Cabin filled the area as the two unified camps celebrated their victory.

He gazed around the room, the disco ball flooding the room with colors. Piper looked absolutely stunning. She'd let her hair down and was wearing a sparkly blue dress with her signature ski jacket draped over the top. Hazel was trying to teach Frank a dance from the forties, though he wasn't doing very well with his lack of coordination. He didn't know where Percy and Annabeth were, but he had an idea what they were doing.

They had just emerged victorious in an awful war and yet he was still worried. He wasn't worried about his relationship with Piper, or how Frank and Hazel were doing. He wasn't even worried that Percy and Annabeth had somehow managed to drown in the lake. He was just worried about Leo Valdez.

Maybe he was just being paranoid, but the blonde was worried about his best friend. The son of Hephaestus was sitting across the pavilion with his boyfriend, Nico di Angelo. The two had grown close during the journey had and started dating, but despite leading them to the doors of death, and Hazel's complete trust of him, the son of Hades still gave Jay a funny feeling. Nico di Angelo gave the Roman an unpleasant feeling in the pit of the stomach, a feeling that made him want to summon down lightening and strike the kid on the spot. He suspected that it was because the pale Italian was a crazy-ax murderer or something.

"Of course that's why I'm worried," he told himself as he saw the deathly pale boy grab Leo's hand, laughing. The Latino laughed as well, that half-crazed laugh that was incredibly Leo and made Jason's heart stop. Though it was probably immature, he felt pure hatred surge through his veins.

But he wasn't jealous. There was absolutely no way it was because he was jealous of the thirteen-year-old.

"No way, "he thought as he grasped Piper's hand tighter. Piper smiled at him, taking it as a gesture of affection.

He was worried about Leo for completely legitimate reasons, he thought as lightening crackled above them.

"I'm not jealous", he reiterated to himself, though he knew it was futile. He was miles deep in denial.

**A.N: This was just a little bit of Leson goodness.**

**So, yah, if you want to prompt me for another Leson drabble, I'd be happy to write one for you. *Wink, wink***


	2. Truth or Dare

**Whipped Cream **

**Pairings: Leson, Nanubis, Riper (Rachel/Piper) Percabeth, Frazel **

**Rating: T **

**Necessary Background Material I don't feel like addressing in the story: Jason and Piper broke up but are still on good terms. Anubis is a 16-year-old son of Thanatos who Nico met on one his travels in the underworld. This story takes place about a year after the end of the second Giant War. **

**Summary: Truth or dare. Cliché, I know, but hey, half-bloods are creative. Clear-sighted mortals are more-so. **

**In response to the anons, this story was marked **_**slash**_**. On the internet, slash means boys liking/dating/kissing/fucking other boys, as does yaoi. Femslash and yuri mean girls liking/dating/kissing/fucking other girls. If you don't like that, please don't read stories that are marked as such.**

**A.N: This was a prompt from XmistresschaosX. It involves hair catching on fire, Nico/Anubis, hidden feelings on both parts ****, and whipped cream. I would include Eros's arrow, but Zeraphie has already written an amazing Leson fic about this, and I'm kind of afraid I'd accidentally copy it. Oh yes, and Percy is a Frazel shipper as well. That's about it, enjoy. **

**End rant. **

"So, Percy," asked Hazel, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said.

"Dare you to sit somewhere far _away _from Annabeth," she said. He frowned a bit, but stood up and sat down across the circle, in between Piper and Leo.

"Frank," he asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Umm," he said awkwardly, "Dare?"

"Kiss Hazel," Percy said, his little shipper heart leaping for joy. Frank leaned over and kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"Piper, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare," she said, accepting the challenge.

"Let Percy do your make-up," he said, as though he was trying to come up with something creative and failing. She grimaced slightly and, almost as an afterthought, replied, "I don't have any makeup."

"Don't worry," said Rachel, getting some out of her purse, "I do."

"I really hate you, Ray," said Piper, glaring.

"You could never hate me," she said with a satanic smile.

"Now why do I have to do this?" asked Percy.

"Because they want to thoroughly torture me," deadpanned Piper.

"Precisely," said Rachel.

Somehow Percy managed to make Piper's makeup not make her look too much like a clown.

"Truth or dare, Nico?" she asked.

"Dare," he said.

"Sit on Anubis's lap," she said. Anubis' pallid face turned bright red.

"Alright," he son of Hades said nonchalantly, sitting down on his boyfriend's lap.

"Truth or dare, Rachel?" he said.

"Truth," she replied.

"Out of everyone here, who's the hottest?" he asked.

"Piper," she said, shrugging. The daughter of Aphrodite blushed through the heave layer of makeup.

"So, Leo, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Bring on the dare," he said, a smirk on his face.

"Jason," she said, "I'll need your help with this one, you in?"

"Um, ok?" he said, not really knowing what else to do.

" I'll be back in a second," she said, leaving the room.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Jason, shaking his head.

"Come on, Grace," said Leo with that attractive smirk of his, "She's the_ virgin_ oracle of Delphi, her thoughts are clean."

* * *

The curly-topped ginger came in a minute later with a bottle of whipped cream. She looked at the scene, like a photographer staging the perfect photo. Jason certainly didn't like the miscevious glint in her eyes.

"Jay, I just need you to stay where you are," she said, as she shook the bottle. Jason didn't like where this was going, but he'd already agreed, and you don't back out of a dare. It makes you look weak.

"Alright," he replied, "But what exactly are we doing?"

"Well," she said, "First I'm going to put some whipped cream on your lips." He raised his eyebrow, obviously confused. She placed it the container on his lips and squirted a small amount out onto his lips.

Leo's eyes widened in shock, and Jason's cheeks turned a color akin to Rachel's hair. They both obviously saw where this was going.

Rachel saw their expressions and chuckled, "I guess I don't have to tell you what to do from here, Leo."

"Rach," he asked, "How do you even come up with these things?"

"I'm the creative one," she said, looking slightly offended, "Now go."

Jason was both afraid that Leo would do it, and that he wouldn't, and while his mind was busy going into full on worry mode, Leo pressed his lips on Jason's and licked the whipped cream off. He gave a triumphant grin, which caused the blonde to take a sudden interest in his tennis shoes. But out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw smoke rising from Leo's hair.

Fin.

* * *

**A.N: What did I just write? ****Hope it didn't suck as badly as I think it did. Still open for prompts if anyone still wants to read my shit writing. :) **


End file.
